


Why

by Kaithewolfgirl



Series: Fe3H shipping oneshots [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Hubert is a sociopath, Leonie is pissed, Rough Sex, but its the only way I see these two getting together, not my best work, this isnt something im into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaithewolfgirl/pseuds/Kaithewolfgirl
Summary: Leonie is pissed. Hubert walks in on her. They fuck
Relationships: Hubert von vestra/Leonie Pinelli
Series: Fe3H shipping oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648780
Kudos: 4





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> Well what better activity during a pandemic than to write fanfiction ^_^  
> My beta readers are a bit busy at the moment but I'll update later with their suggestions

Leonie wanted a damn drink. They had marched for days, run into an unexpected ambush from a Faergus noble they thought was under their control and retreated to Garreg Mach in the rain. Unfortunately, the dining hall wouldn’t open for another hour and she was supposed to take inventory of the weapon room.  
She cursed the name of the goddess as a stack of spears fell down on her. Leonie grumbled. She started to count and prop them back up. Clearly whoever had been here before had not done their job.  
She kept at her job for a while before she heard footsteps. What the ever loving Sothis did this fool want?  
A tall man with yellow eyes strode into the storage room. Leonie thought he looked like a smug bat, and today was no exception. “Ah Leonie, Lady Edelgard would like a word with you.”  
Leonie frowned.  
“Ugh, fine.”  
Shady then, shady now. During Leonie’s academy days, Hubert was always stuck to Edelgard. If she hadn't known better, she would say that Adrestia's queen had a creepy stalker.  
Pale skin, callous aura about him, graceful, prim.  
He was a lot like a character from a bad romance novel. Except without a half-assed redemption in the last chapter.  
Leonie felt a surge of anger. Like all the irritation she had endured in the weeks before they returned to the monastery ruins flared within her.  
She punched Hubert in the back of the head. He grunted and staggered forth a few paces. Hubert drew himself up and walked towards her. Leonie eyed him, expecting to prepare dark magic to strike against her.  
He hesitated.  
Leonie flung herself against him, knocking to the ground. On impulse, she bit his cheek.  
Hubert’s legs gave out and he fell against the ground. Leonie was sitting on top of him. Hubert grimaced for a moment. At about the same time they both dived for each other’s faces. Leonie felt teeth against her upper lip while she went for Hubert’s’ throat.  
Leonie smelled the slight smell of salt on his breath. Probably from the meat rations. A sharp pain pierced her lip.  
Yeow that hurt.  
To his credit, Hubert had a nice neck. A perfect contour with a bulging adam's apple She sank her teeth into the spot where his head met his neck and sucked it until it turned blue. Meanwhile, she felt Hubert reach around and sink his nails into the small of her back. Sothis, that hit the spot. In response, Leonie grabbed a chunk of his hair and yanked it. Hubert grunted and his yellow eyes widened but he made no move to stop her.  
He wouldn’t be able to do much even then. As powerful as he might be, Hubert was a magic caster. Leonie was a front line fighter. Someone like Hubert could burn her to a crisp from a distance. But with her sitting on Hubert’s arms he was utterly helpless. If this was a battle Hubert might as well roll over and die.  
Hubert gazed at Leonie for several long seconds before tilting his head and offering his neck one again. Either Hubert was so conceited that he didn’t see her as a threat even now, or he quite enjoyed this. Either way, Leonie was a tad insulted.  
She sunk her teeth into his neck the way a wolf bites its prey. At the same time, she felt a knee come up between her legs.  
Pale fingers found themselves underneath her tunic and grabbing at her bra. Hubert’s palms where smooth, befitting of someone who fought from a distance. Raining destruction down on enemies but not taking any for himself. Cowardly bastard.  
Rage, crankiness and heat pooled together in her stomach. She continued working at his neck while he worked her shirt off.  
“Your clothing choices are rather dingy.” Hubert sniffed.  
“Fuck you,” Leonie replied. She grabbed ahold of his smallclothes. Impatiently, she yanked on their hem and felt the fabric tear. With one fluid motion, she grabbed them and they came apart at the seams.

Next, she went for his slacks.  
He was thin and, ahem, smaller than average. A small tuft of thick black hair crowned his manhood. Leonie smirked. Hubert broke eye contact and stared at the floor. This was immensely satisfying. She grabbed it and began stroking vigorously. Hubert groaned, in both pain and pleasure. His fingers found the soft flesh of her breasts, circling the skin of her nipples. It felt tender, but also pleasurable. He dug his fingertips into them which ached.  
Leonie’s hands felt wet and slippery. Huh. He was small but he dripped a lot.  
Hubert’s’ hands travelled down her back. She felt pain where his fingernails scratched at her. It was probably enough to break her skin.  
They travelled deliberately down her spine to her butt. Leonie at this point had her hands on his chest, bite marks on his neck turning blue. A small trail of blood trickled from his neck to his collar.  
He gazed upon her smugly, the cool skin of his fingertips in her underwear. Like he knew something she didn’t.  
Leonie grabbed a fistful of coarse black hair and yanked. Hubert grimaced but continued working off the rest of her clothes.  
Her underwear and shorts came off with a single, precise tug, leaving Leonie completely exposed. She pulled Hubert’s head back, exposing his Adam's apple. He looked far more vulnerable like that.  
Leonie shivered as she felt several cold fingers in her hole. His knuckles brushed the outside, making her wet.  
Continuing her frontal assault, she positioned herself and sat on him. Leonie involuntarily clenched, eliciting a pleasured sigh from Hubert. His dick was fully hardened now. Fortunately, the tussling from earlier got her soaking. There was pain but it was drowned out by pleasure. She gave in to the urge to start rocking her hips against him.  
Breathy grunts became moans as Leonie continued to pull at Hubert’s hair.  
“Hot.” He mutters under his breath.  
Leonie would like nothing better than to tear his scalp our right now. Her knuckles are white with how hard she is pulling his hair. She slapped him right across the face. Not hard, but enough to make a noise. His dick hardens in return.  
The tension in her abdomen increases. She angles her hips so that the centre of Hubert’s hips brush her clit. She presses into just the right spot. Her toes curl and she lets out a low whine.  
Her thighs were wet and sticky by this point.  
“move faster you prissy idiot.” She growled.  
“You wish.” He snarled back and picks up the pace.  
She was being tossed up. His head hits her walls and the blunt force hurt just right.  
She feels the heat increase in her lower half. Despite herself, her thighs shook and her toes curled. Hubert bared his teeth, his face stuck in an ugly grimace.  
A single hot tear dripped from her right eye. She flicked it away and continued to grind her clit against Hubert.  
Before she knew it, a guttural moan forced itself out of her throat. A fist clenched her guts. “faster you damn coward!” She screamed. Hubert’s eyes sealed shut and his back arched against the wall of the keep.  
Thin clear fluid leaked down her thighs. Her orgasm spread from her guts to her chest and the rest of her body. As her breathing slowed down she felt Hubert reach his climax. Something warm filled her. Hubert gasped and shuddered underneath her.  
The two of them sat for a minute to catch their breath. Leonie placed her feet on the ground. Goddess, why wouldn’t her legs stop shaking? Without thinking it through, she glanced at Hubert's face. He had a look of deep satisfaction, a look he had for when he pulled off a major victory.  
She managed to steady herself and pull up off of Hubert. Thick white fluid dripped from her onto the floor. Leonie had enough experience to know that it was a full load.  
As Leonie gathered her clothing, she observed Hubert. Scratches crisscrossed his chest and arms. Purple hickies lined the right side of his neck. At least he was breathing as hard as she. One last stubborn strand dripped from his pink dick onto the stone-cold floor.  
Wordlessly, Leonie slipped her clothing back on. Yellow eyes followed her movements.  
“Fuck off.” She snapped.  
“Touché.” Hubert said quietly. He glanced at his torn smallclothes that had been flung across the room.  
He pulled on his black slacks, which had noticeable dirt smears on them.  
Hubert turned to face her. His thin lips twisted into a smirk. He had gotten something he wanted out of her, but she didn't know what, exactly. She wanted to punch him.  
“Lady Edelgard wants to see you after dinner. Do not be late.” He turned around and slammed the door of the storage room behind him.  
As soon as she left Leonie felt a dull pain on the inside of her thighs. She looked down and noticed dark bruises in the shape of fingers. He had left them without her even knowing. An earthy smell hung in the hair. So Hubert left her to clean up the mess. What an asshole. Leonie picked up the cloth she was using and set to cleaning the evidence.  
Strangely she didn’t feel as angry as she thought she would. She felt a lot better actually.  
The rest of the cleaning didn’t take as long as she thought it would. Then she remembered Hubert's smallclothes. Maybe she would keep these. Or return them. She would decide later.

**Author's Note:**

> Not something I'd normally write about but it was fun to explore the headspace these characters might be in


End file.
